A Very Beary Christmas (FNAF Christmas2nd Birthday Story)
by MikoTheFox
Summary: This started out as a story assignment for school, but then I just added a lot to it, so enjoy! And if ya don't like FNAF, (I mean you mom) then go find some other story, thanks. Anyways, I'll let you guys decide whether or not I should continue, and if you want me to add more chapters, review! Enjoy the story! (I love fnaf way too much to not do this) BTW, all are Anthromorphic


Very Beary Christmas

3:30 AM, and I jumped off the stage because of a loud bang. I looked around; Bonnie and Chica were beside me; Foxy's curtain was undisturbed.

It was odd, because on Christmas Eve and Day, we're always turned off and the place is closed. I guess they forgot to shut us completely off.

I stepped off stage and walked towards the kitchen; nothing was out of place.

"Odd. Maybe I'm hearing things."

Then I realized; even haunted animatronics like myself and the others don't hear things.

The child soul, perhaps, inside me got excited, since it was the first Christmas that I was awake, since HE killed us. But, that's for Game Theory's MatPat to fill you in about. This sin't what this is about, ahyways.

"Bonnie, Chica! Wake up!"

I ran over and shook them awake, both jolting up, surprised, sicne I'm not normally the excitable one.

"What is it, Fozzy Bear?" Bonnie asked jokingly, booping my nose, and this time, I didn't care.

"It's Christmas, and we're awake! I heard a bang somewhere inside the pizzaria, c'mon! Wake up Foxy and find Gold!" I pretty much yelled, squealing like the child I used to be on Christmas Day.

"Alright, Freddy!" Chica replied, hopping off stage and heading towards Pirate's Cove. "Foxy,w ake up!"

"Ergh, let a matey get some sleep, lassy..." Foxy replied groggily, barely moving so much as a tail twitch.

"It's Christm-!" Chica started, before Foxy jumped up, ran out of the cove, and darting down the hall, almsot running me and Bonnie over.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He screamed, runnign into the office and fidning an empty chair, a turned off table, and... Gifts?

"What in the 7 seas is THIS, Cap't?" Foxy scratched his head, thankfully without his hook. Last time, he forgot he had a hooke and tore half of his pelt. Thankfully, Chica was good in sewing before she died, and that talent was carried over to her animatronic life, but that's a story for another time.

"I don't know, Fox-boy."

"I told ye not to call me that, Bon-Bon."

"I'm Bonnie, not Bon-Bon." Bonnie didn't look amused at the nickname of his toy counterpart.

"I know, I was just teasin' ya, laddy!" Foxy laughed, patting Bonnie on the back, quite hard, i might add.

"Owie."

"Sorry, Bon."

"Stop calling me that."

"Guys, get it together. Chica said, rolling her eyes and picking up one of the gift boxes. "Look, it's from the Phone Guy!"

"You mean that guy Gold killed?" Bonnie asked, one ear to the side and one up in confusion, which looked quite cute.

"Ya!"

"Looks like he's either ok, or his ghost can somehow wrap gifts." I said, smirking.

"I'm not sure, freddy. Did you guys manage to wake up Gold?"

"Nope! He's STILL hibernating!" Bonnie said.

"Animatronics don't hibernate." I replied.

"Bears do, and what do you think we do every Christmas?" Bonnie asked.

"We get shut off." The rest of us replied, with an 'Are You Kidding Me' face.

"Right." Bonnie said, rubbing the back of the back of his head.

"This one seems to be for you, Bonnie." Chica said, handing Bonnie the blue box.

"Thanks, Chica!" I coudl tell he was tempted to rip it open and play with the paper, if not eat it. He was an odd one, but he's good with the kids, nonetheless. It's funny to see how well he gets along with them.

"Foxy, here's yours." She handed the furry pirate a red package with mini pirate flags on it.

"Thanks, lass!" I knew that he would tray and be careful with taking off the paper; that way he could stick it on the wall in his cove.

"Freddy, here's one for you!" Chica handed me a brown-papered box with blue spots here and there.

"Thank you, Chica. And here's one that's yours." I handed her a blue box with a sun drawn on the top, a yellow box in the middle of the sun drawing.

"Thanks, Freddy!" She hugged me, before peckign me on the left part of my muzzle. (PUNZZZZ) "Heheh, no problem, Chica." I replied, faintly blushing.

"Can we open them?" Bonnie asked, his cotton ball of a tail wiggling like mad.

"Sure, go ahead!" Chica said, carefully taking box off her box and sticking it on her left wing before opening the box.

"It's a plush, like the ones I always asked for when I was younger!" She squealed and hugged it; it was a Golden Bonnie plush, like Gold said his partner looking like. To me, it looked like a funny looking finger trap, but she looked happy, so I didn't say anything.

"Oh cool, I got carrot-flavoured candy canes!" Bonnie was literally hopping in place, the paper on the ground ripped to, I kid you not, confetti.

"Pirate ship!" Foxy was hugging a toy pirate ship to his front, like it was the most precious thing in the world. I opened mine, and found a teddy bear in the box, which I carefully took out. I smiled, and it seemed to smile back at me. It could've been just me, but I think it's real magic.

END


End file.
